


Their Wings

by Ellanoa3213Seinora



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Fluff, Blood, Death, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Gender-neutral Reader, Genderless Chara, Graphic Violence, Heavenfell AU, Non-Binary Chara, Non-Binary Frisk, Other, Reader Is Frisk, Underfell, Violence, more like genderless frisk
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:52:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9147499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellanoa3213Seinora/pseuds/Ellanoa3213Seinora
Summary: J'avais chuté dans ce trou afin d'y mourir, mais j'ai réussi à survivre. Maintenant, j'essaie de m'échapper de ce souterrain hostile, rempli de monstres.





	1. Douce Mère

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Their Wings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969617) by [Castel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castel/pseuds/Castel). 



> Salut tout le monde !
> 
> Comme le jeu "Undertale" (que je vous conseille fortement de voir ou d'y jouer avant de lire ceci ) vient de se faire remarquer en France, j'ai décidé de faire une version de cet AU (d'autres univers qui reprennent les mêmes bases que le jeu original) qui m'a profondément touché en français.  
> Ce que je fais n'est qu'une traduction de l'œuvre originelle de Castel. Je ne fais pas ce travail pour une quelconque raison personnelle, si ce n'est partager avec vous cet histoire qui me tient à cœur. Les dessins qui seront postés ne m'appartiennent pas non plus.

Je n'aurais jamais pensé que je voulais survivre autant après avoir chuté dans ce trou infernal, cette action venait d’un désir de mourir. Et maintenant, j’étais là, tenant fermement une fleur au bon cœur qui me soutenait dans ma lutte. Bien qu’aillant mal de partout, je couvrais sa petite tête tremblante. Nous étions tout les deux en train de fuir un monstre deux fois plus grand que moi. Il semblait que c’était un monstre, en quelque sorte, à l’apparence d’une chèvre, ses courbes révélaient bien que c’était une femme, tout comme sa voix.

 

 

« Reviens ici ! » me cria-t-elle dessus.

 

 

Mes vêtements étaient brûlés, et quelques parties de mon corps aussi. J’haletais à cause de ma course effrénée, n’entendant pas mon petit ami à pétales hurler sous mon menton, s’agrippant fortement à ma gorge tandis qu'iel déblatérait n'importe quoi sous le coup de la peur.

 

 

« Attention !! » La fleur réussit à pousser un cri strident avant de se cacher de nouveau contre le creux de mon cou.

 

 

J’eus seulement le temps de remarquer que les murs du couloir s’éclairaient en une teinte orange quand je sentis le feu me consumant de derrière. Nos cris d’agonie mêlés remplirent le vestibule sombre jusqu’à ce qu’il ne resta plus rien de nos corps.

J’ouvris grands les yeux, à bout de souffle pendant que mes mains serraient fortement ma poitrine. Je sentais toujours le feu me consumer, pourtant je n’avais aucune trace de ce monstre sur le corps. Mon ami était dans un pot juste à côté de mon lit, effrayé par mes pleurs étouffés. Iel m’appela avec de l’inquiétude dans la voix, toujours un peu plus fort jusqu’à ce que je cessai soudainement de pleurer quand la douleur brûlante grandi avant de disparaître. Mes yeux noyés de larmes se tournèrent vers sa petite forme.

 

  
« F… Flowey… » Arrivai-je à articuler d’une voix tremblante, avant de me tourner entièrement vers mon compagnon, et de le prendre dans mes bras. Je pleurnichais d’avantage contre ses pétales. Lentement, je sentis ses feuilles recouvrir mes joues, essuyant mes larmes brûlantes.

 

 

« On n’a pas réussi… Pas vrai ? » Demanda doucement Flowey.

 

 

Mon silence expliquait parfaitement les choses.

 

 

« Je m’en veux tellement… » Murmurai-je, ma voix tremblait sous l’envie irrépressible de pleurer de nouveau en me souvenant de la violence de notre mort.  
Je tressaillis au moment où j’entendis quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Pas de doute, c’était encore cette chèvre monstre.

 

 

« Mon enfant, tu vas bien ? Je t’ai entendu pleurer… Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

 

 

Oui, elle était vraiment gentille pour un monstre. Elle s’appelait Toriel, et elle était une mère adorable… Jusqu’à ce que j’ai demandé pour sortir des Ruines. Elle en était la gardienne, tout comme la Porte. Je devais passer par sa maison pour y avoir accès, mais à chaque fois que je prenais l’escalier pour l’atteindre, elle tentait de m’arrêter… En me tuant. Alors avec Flowey, nous pensions que le mieux était d’attendre jusqu’à ce qu’elle s’endorme, nous serions donc capable de disparaître discrètement. Bien sûr, je l’aimais. Je ne me souvenais pas avoir reçu une attention aussi tendre de qui que ce soit pendant ma vie humaine, à la surface. Mais d’autre part, elle m’effrayait vraiment depuis que j’avais réalisé combien elle était dangereuse... Je craignais que le moindre faux pas ne la transforma en cette créature folle furieuse que j’ai déjà affronté un bon nombre de fois.  
Essuyant les dernières traces de larmes de mon visage, je répondis d’une voix que je souhaitais rassurante.

 

 

« Ou-Oui ! J’ai seulement… Fait un cauchemar ! »

 

 

Ma réponse l’effraya tellement qu’elle ouvrit la porte en grand. La lumière du couloir fit sa route jusque au fond de la chambre, lui permettant de voir ce qu’il se passait à l’intérieur avant d’y entrer. Son visage était empreint d’inquiétude.

 

 

« Mon pauvre enfant chéri… Veux-tu m’en parler ? »

 

 

Je la regardais de mes yeux grands ouverts, tout en reniflant un peu. Elle vint s’asseoir sur le bords de mon lit, garda une de ses mains sur son genou, tandis que l’autre me caressait le visage, éloignant une mèche de cheveux de ma joue mouillée. Je gardai le silence durant un moment, ne voulant pas la presser ou quoi que ce soit pendant que je caressais la tête de Flowey. Mon ami était silencieux, nous regardant de ses yeux inquiets. Je ne savais pas si Flowey était un garçon, ou une fille… C’était une fleur, et je devais l’admettre… Je me posais la question sur son genre, mais craignant de poser une question aussi privée… J'avais décidé de laisser cela de côté. S'iel avait besoin de me le faire savoir, iel me le dirait, non ? Silencieusement, je secouais la tête pour répondre à sa question.

 

 

« Est-ce que tu veux dormir avec moi ? » Me demanda-t-elle avec la même douceur que la dernière fois.

 

 

J’attendis quelques secondes, avant de demander timidement.

 

 

« Peux-tu… Peux-tu me chanter une berceuse, s’il te plaît ? »

 

 

Premièrement, elle fut surprise avant de sourire apaisant. En fait, je n’avais plus vraiment l’âge de demander une berceuse ou de dormir avec ma mère quand je faisais un cauchemar, mais je pensai que ce cela me permettrait de me sentir mieux et que cela allait m'aider à développer la relation parent-enfant que j’entretenais avec elle… Peut être que cette fois, cela me sauverais du futur affrontement que j’aurais avec elle. Sur ce, je m’allongeais sur mon lit, Flowey posé à côté de moi.

 

 

« Oh… Cela fait bien longtemps que je n’ai pas chanté quelque chose… » Gloussa-t-elle gentiment, avant de se mettre à réfléchir un petit moment, afin de se souvenir d’une chanson.

 

(Une berceuse s'il-vous plaît ! [La voici !](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l3SWNbSkImw))

  
Puis elle commença à fredonner une douce mélodie, pendant qu’elle me bordait dans mon lit. Ah, sa voix était vraiment quelque chose à entendre. Je ne pus m'y absoudre, mais je souris quand elle posa une bise sur mon front, enfin elle quitta ma chambre après m’avoir murmuré un « Bonne nuit, mon enfant. » Alors seulement elle ferma la porte, laissant ma chambre de nouveau engloutie dans les ténèbres. Flowey gardait sa tête posée sur ma poitrine, écoutant silencieusement mes battements de cœur.

 

 

« Ce soir… ? » Sa question était un murmure.

 

 

La fleur sentit que j’hochai la tête, avant de lui répondre je posai ma main sur ses doux pétales dorés en une douce caresse.

 

 

« Ce soir… » Ma réponse fut aussi lente que sa question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà le premier chapitre ! Si certains ont du mal à comprendre le sens du pronom « iel » ou « Iel», c’est parce que le personnage est non-binaire (genre masculin ou féminin indéterminé…). Mais si vous avez du mal à comprendre quelque chose, n’hésiter pas à me le dire dans les commentaires !


	2. Douce Mort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ça va barder et je le sens.

C’était maintenant.

 

Flowey et moi attendions pile le bon moment pour sortir de la chambre, sûrs que l’on ne serait capable d’entendre qu’un silence de mort dans toute la maison plongée dans l’obscurité. J’aurais souhaité avoir quelque chose pour voir les alentours comme une torche, une bougie, n’importe quoi du moment qu’il produisait un peu de lumière, afin de ne pas me cogner le petit orteil contre un meuble durant notre tentative d’évasion. Mais aurait aussi attiré l’attention… Ah, je détestais ma nature humaine. Avoir la vue d’un chat, ou l’odorat d’un chien pour ce type de situations aurait été génial. Flowey préféra abandonner son pot, afin de me laisser les deux mains libres au cas où je devais courir ou quoi que ce soit d’autre, qui nécessitait des deux. Iel s’entortilla au niveau de mon cou et regardait aux alentours, afin de me prévenir en cas de danger. Nous fîmes du mieux que nous pouvions afin de ne pas réveiller Toriel. Je n’avais aucune envie de me transformer à nouveau en merguez carbonisée, comme la dernière fois. Je priais le bon dieu de ne pas faire grincer le plancher sous mon poids. Non pas que j’étais en surpoids… Mais… Vous savez… Les vielles maisons sont des vielles maisons. Ce fut au moment où nous prenions les escaliers,  que la toute dernière marche émit un lourd grincement que nous ne souhaitions pour rien au monde. Je m’arrêtai en sursautant et tournai la tête vers les chambres, je commençai déjà à entendre Toriel m’appeler. Bon sang elle avait l’ouïe fine.

 

« Vite, on s’est fait repérer ! » Flowey, qui fit de son mieux pour garder son calme, peu  importait son envie de hurler à ce moment là, me pressait.

 

Mon cœur battait sourdement,  je courais au bas de l’escalier quand j’entendis  les pas de Toriel se diriger vers ma chambre, juste avant de l’entendre me courser dans le couloir. J’avais d’abord une bonne longueur d’avance, mais comme mes enjambées étaient bien plus courtes que les siennes, ses pas me rattrapèrent assez pour qu’elle puisse voir mon dos. Des boules de feux furent jetées sur ma route, tandis qu’elle me criait dessus. Ce fut le moment où Flowey craqua et commença à hurler de peur, la panique lui refaisant dire des âneries insensées.

 

« Arrête-toi maintenant !! Reviens ici !! » Elle m’hurlait des ordres, je décidais de l’ignorer.

 

« Attention !! » Flowey hurla avant de se cacher dans mon cou.

 

J’avais déjà vécu cette scène, je sautai au sol afin d’éviter l’attaque qui m’aurait alors de nouveau balayé, tout en protégeant mon cher ami du mieux que je le pouvais. Je me remis rapidement sur mes jambes et pour une fois, j’atteignais la fin des Ruines.  Je pris un virage très serré, haletant de peur et d’essoufflement, puis je vis et agrippai la poignée de porte. Je commençais à la tirer. Ma parole, qu’est-ce qu’elle était lourde, elle ne voulait pas bouger !! Je n’avais plus beaucoup de temps, Toriel allait arriver d’une seconde à l’autre maintenant !

 

 

« Plus vite ! Plus vite ! » Flowey me pressait, tout en tentant de m’aider avec ses racines pour tirer.

 

 « Je fais ce que je peux ! » Lui criai-je en retour, toujours en train d'essayer de faire bouger cette fichue porte.

 

 

Elle avait enfin décidé à s’entrouvrir quand Toriel s’arrêta à quelques pas de là où nous nous trouvions. Flowey tourna sa tête vers elle avant de lui envoyer une ligne de graines blanches, la frappant à l’épaule du bras qui me visait.

 

 

« ATTENTION !! » La voix démoniaque de Flowey perça mes tympans mais m’évita de prendre la boule de feu qui atterrit pile là où se trouvait ma tête quelques secondes plus tôt. Peu importait la manière dont Flowey m’avait averti, iel m’avait sauvé.

 

La porte était assez ouverte maintenant. Je lâchai la poignée et me faufilai au-delà après qu’un autre coup ne me frappa à l’épaule, trop près de Flowey qui resserra son étreinte autour de ma gorge. Je lâchai un gémissement de douleur mais ne cessais pas de bouger malgré les protestations de celle qui était ma mère. Je m’éloignais d’elle en courant. Je pouvais toujours l’entendre me poursuivre, pleurant et me balançant ses attaques jusqu’à ce qu’elle fut épuisée. Je l’entendis, il me semble, s’effondrer sur ses genoux, fatiguée et désespérée.

 

 

« Je promets que je prendrai soin de toi !! Nous pouvons… Nous pouvons avoir une vie heureuse ici ! » Elle pleurait pendant que je m’enfuyais dans le couloir rectiligne. « Je t’en prie...! »

 

 

Des larmes couvraient mes joues. Oh, comme je détestais ça… Je détestais entendre ma mère pleurer et me supplier de revenir…  Mon cœur m’hurlait de revenir vers elle et de lui demander pardon, mais mon instinct de survie m’hurla, bien plus fort encore, de ne pas faire machine arrière. Je pleurnichais sourdement quand je poussai aussi fortement que possible les portes suivantes, qui s’ouvrirent sur un milieu engloutit par le froid, recouvert d’une poudre blanche…  De la neige ? Il neigeait… ?

Je jetai un coup d’œil derrière moi avant que les portes ne furent closes, voyant la chèvre monstre tendant une main dans ma direction désespérée, des larmes s’échappaient de son visage.

 

« Mon enfant.. !! »

 

Les portes se fermèrent enfin. À partir de là il semblait que je n’avais plus rien à craindre pour le moment. Je décidai de jeter un œil à Flowey. Iel tremblait fortement contre moi et reniflait bruyamment. Je me mis soigneusement à genoux et pris doucement sa tête entre mes mains pour lui faire face. Ses grands yeux étaient remplis de larmes et sa bouche tremblait. Il était évident que Flowey faisait de son mieux pour se ressaisir.

 

« Tu vas bien.. ? » Lui demandai-je doucement tandis que je l’observais.

 

« Et toi. Est-ce que TU vas bien ? » Sa question fut la réponse à la mienne, sa voix tremblait aussi bien que son petit corps frêle.

 

 

Flowey désigna mon épaule atteinte. Ah oui, c’est vrai… Ça me faisait un mal de chien et le température froide n’arrangeait rien du tout. La fleur s’échappa de mes mains et se pencha vers la neige. Iel en prit un peu dans ses feuilles avant de l’appliquer sur mes brûlures. Je ravalai un gémissement de douleur.

 

« C’est ce qui arrive quand je suis trop près de toi, tu es mon petit soleil… » Je lançai cette plaisanterie, cherchant à atténuer la tension toujours palpable. Ma boutade fut assez efficace, sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

 

« Oh, tais-toi. » Néanmoins, iel ricanait.

 

Je tremblais comme une feuille, de peur et bientôt, de froid. Une fois que Flowey eut fini de s’occuper de mes blessures, je me relevai et pris la fleur dans mes mains. Au fait… Comment était-ce possible que le climat puisse changer aussi radicalement, d’un endroit à un autre ? En y pensant, une fleur que je connais bien me traiterait d’imbécile et me dirait que « c’est de la magie ». Comme si je n’avais pas déjà vu assez de magie depuis que j’avais chuté dans ce satané gouffre. Alors je commençai à avancer droit devant, suivant un chemin qui semblait avoir été conçu à cet effet. Les environs étaient d’un silence glacial. Le décor qui s’offrait à nous était composé de chênes colossaux. Quand je levai la tête, je ne pus voir leurs cimes. La neige continuait de tomber. Je devais l’admettre, la possibilité qu’il neigeait ici bas m’émerveillait.

 

« Flowey…  Es-tu déjà allé aussi loin ? »

« Ouais… il y a longtemps. Mais j’ai trouvé refuge dans les Ruines et je n’y suis plus jamais parti. Les monstres d’ici sont, comment dire… » Ses pétales et ses feuilles s’avachirent, iel avait la mine défaite quand je fixais à nouveau son regard. « Ils ne sont pas très sympas, tu sais ? Je n’en ai vu aucun montrer ne serrait-ce qu’un peu de pitié par ici. »

« Mais, Toriel… »

« Tu as bien vu comment elle t’a traité ? Les autres sont pires. Bien plus pire que ça, je te l’assure… »

 

Son abattement fini par me gagner aussi. Mon regard était maintenant centré sur mes pieds, faisant leur route dans cet univers de neige. Un vent froid avait soudain surgi et me faisait claquer des dents, je frictionnais donc mes bras pour tenter de produire un peu de chaleur. Flowey s’était réfugié dans mon pull afin de ne pas geler sur place. Je passai au-dessus d’un grand morceau de bois et quelques secondes plus tard, je l’entendis craquer bruyamment. Je sursautai, et me tournai d’un même geste, effrayé, ma respiration saccadée me brûlait les poumons à cause de l’air gelé. Flowey m’interrogea avant même d’avoir sorti la tête de mon col.

 

« Mais qu’est-ce que tu fabrique ?! » Siffla-iel, quelque peu en colère et dérouté du fait que je sois revenu vers ce stupide bâton.

« La branche… s’est fait balayée comme si ce n’était rien.»

 

Hou la…, cela ne signifiait rien de bon. Je me retournai vivement et continuais de marcher avec bien plus hâte, tandis que Flowey lançait des suggestions sur ce qui avait pu faire ça. Nous étions quelque peu paniqués. Après nous être éloignés, au loin, j’entendis un léger bruit de pas qui retentissait derrière moi, au rythme des miens qui crissaient dans la neige. Fichtre. J’étais suivi. Qui cela pouvait bien être ? Toriel ? Mais si c’était vraiment elle, comment n’aurais-je pas pu l’entendre depuis le début ? Ou même aperçu de loin ? Tout en continuant à avancer je remarquai un pont pas très loin, avec ce qui semblait être… un… portail ?

Mais, avant même que je pus poser un pied sur le pont, je m’arrêtai. Les bruits de pas. Ils étaient tout proches. Lentement ils s’avancèrent vers moi. Ils n’étaient plus qu’à quelques pas de ma position, maintenant… Je tremblais, des sueurs froides coulaient dans mon dos, tandis qu’un frisson parcouru ma colonne vertébrale. C’est alors que j’entendis une voix lente et caverneuse, quoi qu’amicale et gentille, me dire :

 

« Humain. Ne sais tu donc pas comment saluer un nouvel ami ? »

 

Mon cœur battait la chamade, pendant un instant, je crus qu’il allait sauter hors de ma poitrine et se sauver sans moi. Je ne remarquai pas que je retenais mon souffle.

 

« Tourne-toi et serre-moi la main » Continua la voix.

 

Lentement, je me tournais comme la voix me l’avait demandé. Une ombre noire me cachait une partie de l’apparence, de ce qui se trouvait en face de moi. La créature était grande, et je pus aussi voir que sa stature était aussi assez impressionnante. Ses vêtements en étaient sûrement la cause…  Je vis un œil rouge luisant qui me fixait dans l’ombre, puis l’étincelle d’une… Dent en or pointue ? Ma main tremblante, avec lenteur, se souleva dans les airs pour saisir la sienne quand je remarquai qu’il y avait quelque chose dessus. Sa main, gantée de noir, semblait parfaitement humaine quoi que… Quelque peu osseuse. Malgré les mises en garde de Flowey, mon cœur pur, et naïf m’invita à prendre cette main… Pour soudainement cesser de battre, tandis que tout mon corps tremblait à cause d’une puissante, et mortelle décharge électrique. Mon ami cria sous l’effet du soudain choc électrique et tomba au sol, complètement grillé. Iel fut suivi de près par mon corps, je gisais maintenant sur le dos. Un froid soudain me saisit, mais en même temps… Ma poitrine me brûlait, tout comme mes membres et mes tympans qui étaient dans un sale état. Du sang s’échappait de mon nez, de ma bouche et de mes oreilles.

 

« Personne ne te l’a donc dit ? » Cette fois, la voix rauque n’était pas du tout amicale mais menaçante.  Aussi meurtrière que les ténèbres qui se rapprochèrent de moi, comme pour avoir une meilleure vue du spectacle que mon corps, se tordant de douleur, offrait.

 

Maintenant, je pouvais voir exactement ce qui m’avait attaqué.  Un grand, squelette bien charpenté portant un pull rouge, une veste et un pantalon noirs, qui enleva son gant –qui se révélait être l’arme qui m’avait tué- avant de le mettre dans une de ses poches. Sa carrure et sa voix, m’indiquaient bien que c’était un garçon. Il se pencha un peu vers mon visage. Je vis un immense sourire se dessiner sur sa bouche bosselée.

 

« Dans ce monde. C’est _tuer ou être tué_. »

 

Ce fut le moment que choisirent les ténèbres pour m’encercler et m’emporter, loin de son petit rire qui résonna dans ce monde froid et à nouveau silencieux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon dieu, cette mère m'a déjà brisé le cœur.  
> Et ce squelette l'a fait littéralement.


	3. Doux Squelette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Je rencontrais les frères meurtriers.

Une voix tentait de m’appeler, mais elle semblait venir de loin tellement elle était floue. Néanmoins, au fur et à mesure que je reprenais connaissance, tout devenait plus net et clair autour de moi. C’est alors que je commençais à sentir une faible pression sur mes joues. Lentement, j’ouvrais les yeux pour me retrouver face à face avec le visage de mon cher Flowey, qui était vraiment paniqué de ne pas me voir réagir à ses appels désespérés. Iel s’arrêta de me remuer en s’apercevant que j’étais réveillé, et pris un peu de recul afin de scruter les alentours.  J’étais revenu à la porte, étalé dans la neige. Je me tournais lentement sur le dos, un de mes bras cachait mon visage. Bon sang… C’était quoi ça ?

 

« Que s’est-il passé ? » Demanda Flowey, angoissé du fait que j’étais évanoui peu de temps avant.

« Nous sommes de nouveau… Morts… » Murmurai-je d’une voix livide, tout en  fixant le ciel sombre. En fait il n’y avait pas de ciel, seulement… des ombres.

 

Cette déclaration fit taire Flowey, ses pétales s’affaissèrent dans une expression vaincue. À sa vue, la culpabilité me rongea le cœur. Alors, gentiment, je lui caressai la tête. Il y avait forcément un moyen de passer au-delà de ce monstre, taré et sanguinaire, au niveau du pont. Un léger sourire étira mes lèvres, afin de rassurer mon compagnon.

 

« Allez… On trouvera bien un moyen de sortir cet enfer. »

 

En m’entendant nous encourager, Flowey me regarda. Une lueur d’espoir s’était allumée dans ses yeux. C’était ce que j’avais besoin de voir pour avancer, maintenant. De l’espoir. Iel hocha la tête, et sourit un peu alors que ses racines s’agrippèrent de nouveau autour de mon cou. Comme je m’y attendais, mon unique ami alla se cacher une fois encore dans mon pull, tandis que je commençais à arpenter ce chemin, avec la ferme intention de passer au-travers de ce monstre qui m’avait tué il y a peu de temps auparavant. Je ne tomberai pas de nouveau dans son piège.

 

La seconde fois qu’il commença à parler, je n’attendis pas qu’il finisse sa phrase que déjà je lui faisais face. Il eut l’air complètement surpris tandis qu’il jetait un coup d’œil à ma tête suspicieuse.

 

« Étrange… Tu t’es retourné avant même que j’ai eu le temps de finir ma phrase… » Commenta-t-il, avant de tendre sa main tandis que son rictus réapparut, arborant toujours cette dent dorée et effilée. « Néanmoins, c’est agréable de voir un nouveau visage ici bas. » Poursuivit-il de sa voix amicale.

 

Je fixais sa main, qui plus bas, attendait silencieusement la mienne. Flowey s'était figé, inquiété par mon silence, mais encore plus par cet étranger. Je pouvais entendre sa respiration, juste sous mon oreille. Elle était emprunte d’inquiétude. Pas question de voir Flowey mourir à nouveau, je me suis alors détourné et refusai de serrer la main du squelette.

Je m’apprêtais à faire un pas en avant sur le pont quand quelque chose m'attrapa les bras tandis qu’une autre me déchira la poitrine. Le choc et la douleur m’empêchèrent de respirer. Cette douleur qui se situait au niveau de mon abdomen était insupportable. Mon ami à pétales hurlait mon nom, tandis que mon sang coulait sur la neige, noyant ce blanc pur dans un rouge profond et sanglant. Je dirigeai mes yeux à peine plus bas, assez pour remarquer un bras squelettique qui me passait au travers du corps, pour m'arracher le cœur de ma cage thoracique. Quand je tentai d’avaler une bouffée d’air afin de hurler, je m’étouffai avec mon propre sang qui sortait de ma bouche.

 

« Comme c’est déplacé. Qui donc te laisserait rester si impoli ? La prochaine fois, tu ferais mieux de courir. »

 

Une fois encore, je ne sentis plus mes jambes, elles ne me portaient plus. Je sombrais dans l’inconscience. La dernière chose que j’emportai avec moi, avant que de ne plus rien voir et entendre, fut les pleurs de Flowey.

 

Peu de temps après, j’étais de retour à la porte, qui était désormais mon nouveau point de départ. Je me relevai brusquement, et pris Flowey dans mes bras, iel ne savait ce qu’il c’était passé avant. Après l’avoir installé sur mon épaule je me mis à courir en direction du pont. Mais déjà je sentais une présence me poursuivre. Elle ne courait pas, mais j’entendais ses pas se rapprocher de plus en plus de ma position. À cette certitude, mon rythme cardiaque s’accéléra.

 

« Que se passe-t-il ?! » S’écria Flowey d’une voix perçante, en voyant mon visage paniqué. Iel ne savait pas ce qui s’était passé auparavant. Mais depuis un bon moment déjà, iel arrivait à savoir quand est-ce que je mourrais, vu qu'iel passait son temps à me regarder me réveiller subitement dès que la mort me frappait.

 

J’entendis un étrange bruit juste avant d’éviter une attaque qui cherchait à m’atteindre. Des os… Des os en lévitations. Génial. J’étais sur le point d’atteindre le pont, me fichant complètement de cette large et grande "porte"… Ou quoi que ce fût d’autre. Un os atteignit mon côté droit, m’arrachant un cri de douleur.

 

« Frisk ! » Hurla Flowey, inquiété par ma voix.

 

Mais je serrai les dents et continuai de courir du mieux que je le pouvais, tout en esquivant les assauts de ce prédateur. Je regardai vivement derrière moi pour me découvrir ciblé par un nombre incalculable d’os, qui étaient sur le point d’être envoyés dans ma direction, quand je remarquai que le garçon squelettique avait cessé de me pourchasser… Maintenant il restait immobile, les poings enfoncés dans les poches de sa veste noire, un large sourire peint sur son visage. Mais que se passait-il ? Pourquoi avait-il cessé de me poursuivre? Je n’eus pas le temps de regarder de nouveau devant moi, que déjà je percutai quelqu’un. Étonné, je reculai d’un pas avant de lâcher un glapissement surpris. Un autre squelette me faisait face, encore plus menaçant que le premier. Il était bien plus grand, mince, mais c’était surtout son aura meurtrière qui m’effraya le plus, chassant toute pensée de fuite de la tête. Je reculais de deux pas tandis que je cherchais mes mots,  pour seulement buter dessus.

 

«J-Je… Pa-Pardon je… » Commençai-je à articuler, tandis que je repliais lentement mes bras autour de Flowey afin de cacher et de protéger sa tête qui tremblait. Je ne savais plus où nous cacher. Je n’arrivais plus à bouger mes jambes maintenant, la peur me clouait au sol. Le regard fixe que cette grande créature me lançait me…

 

Il n’attendit pas pour dire, d’un ton grinçant et obscur qui me glaça le sang :

 

« Humain. »

 

Je sentis alors mon âme être arraché de ma poitrine, ne me laissant aucune chance de me défendre. La seconde suivante, je la sentis se déchirer en deux par un os lancé au travers.

 

Combien de fois encore devrai-je mourir ? C’était là, la seule pensée qui m’habitait, quand je me réveillai en sursaut. Une fois encore, je courus vers le pont dans l’espoir de l’atteindre tout en étant attaqué par le plus petit des deux squelettes. Il gloussait. Il savourait sûrement le fait de me faire souffrir. Pourquoi tout le monde, ici bas, était maboul, à part Flowey et moi ? Cela n’avait aucun sens. J’évitais les attaques lancées dans ma direction, mais j’en pris une mal placée dans la jambe. Je lâchai un gémissement, en serrant les dents, puis je m’accrochais à Flowey qui sanglotait contre mon cou. Cette fois là, je remarquai la silhouette de l’autre monstre, malgré la distance, qui arrivait droit dans ma direction. Je tournai à gauche, puis me cachai rapidement derrière une lampe, à la forme étrange… Elle tombait à pic. Elle se trouvait juste à côté d’un poste de garde. Mais cela ne suffit pas. Il semblait que le petit squelette savait où j’étais allé. Dès qu’il atteignit l’autre qui arrivait, je l’entendis parler doucement, si doucement que je ne pus saisir un traitre mot de ce qu’il disait. Néanmoins, cela ne me prit que peu de temps pour comprendre ce qu’il disait. Je pouvais même deviner ses paroles, mot pour mo…

La lampe derrière moi explosa avec fracas, tandis qu’un os fit son chemin au niveau de mon ventre et me transperça. J’hurlai de douleur quand je reçus le coup, et m’effondrai sur le sol. Les deux monstres se dirigèrent dans ma direction pendant que je roulais sur le côté, afin de les voir. Du sang s’écoulait de ma bouche. Flowey m’hurlait de me relever et de fuir, avant de s’arrêter soudainement quand iel regarda mes agresseurs, les yeux emplis d’effroi. Les monstres baissèrent les yeux vers ma forme, l’un avec un sourire triomphant, l’autre avec un regard meurtrier.

 

« Tu vois ? Comme je te l’avais dit. » Déclara le petit squelette,  sa voix tremblait.

 

Pourquoi sa voix était-elle aussi tremblante ? Je remarquai qu’il transpirait et que quelque chose dans sa posture montrait qu’il était nerveux… Comme si il avait peur de l’homme qui garda le silence jusqu’à lors.

 

« Je peux voir ça, mon frère. » Répondit-il finalement.

 

Ces gars étaient vraiment frères. Super. Je pensais donc qu’ils travaillaient ensemble après tout… Peut être que je pouvais leur parler… Peut être… Peut être que tout ceci était une erreur. Tout en me reposant sur un bras, je levai l’autre faiblement dans leur direction, dans une tentative pour les apaiser de leurs envies meurtrières.

 

« Pitié… » Croassai-je alors que ma vue devenait floue à cause des larmes dans mes yeux. « Je n’ai pas l’intention de… »

 

Je me tus quand je vis des fémurs se former dans les airs, leurs pointes effilées dirigées vers ma pitoyable position. Tout mon corps fut pris d’une crise de tremblements quand je réalisai qu’ils ne me montreraient aucune clémence. Je serrai les poings, fermai rapidement les yeux et baissai la tête, vaincu. Un sanglot se serra dans ma gorge avant que je ne pus hurler :

 

« Je vous en prie, ne faites pas ça !!! »

 

Les os se alors plantèrent dans ma chair et brisèrent mon âme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je n'ai rien à dire...
> 
> SI !  
> J'ai complètement oublié de vous mettre la playlist !0_0
> 
> La voici !https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLrxq80OnG6lMDxGZLBtiT_oYDNRd14bt2


	4. Douce Fleur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nous cherchions un moyen de survivre… Pour le moment.

J’étais en larmes quand je me réveillais à nouveau devant la porte. Je m’assis lentement sur mes genoux, des pensées sombres inondaient mon esprit torturé. Je ne prêtai aucune attention à mon petit ami angoissé qui m’appelait. Iel cherchait à atteindre mes joues, couvertes de larmes brûlantes, pour les caresser doucement tandis qu’iel me harcelait de questions multiples.

 

« C’est un châtiment… Pas vrai… ? » Articulai-je dans un murmure. Mes yeux noyés par mes larmes regardaient, perdus dans le vide, la neige qui se trouvait devant moi. Ma voix était si faible qu’un rien aurait pu la briser.

 

Flowey, qui ne s’attendait pas du tout à ce que je dise une chose pareil, en eut le souffle coupé, et sa voix s’éteignit alors dans sa gorge. Mon compagnon ne savait plus quoi dire, alors iel garda le silence tandis qu’iel écoutait avec attention mes pleurs, des larmes tombèrent sur ses feuilles.

 

« C’est un châtiment… Pour ce que j’ai tenté de faire quand je suis venu ici… Je le mérite… N’est-ce pas ? C’est parce que… Je souhaitais… » Ce fut dans un sanglot que ma voix se brisa. Je me roulai en boule à coté de mon ami, je manquai presque de hurler de douleur tellement je pleurais fort.

 

J’étais venu ici dans une tentative désespérée de mettre un terme à ma misérable vie… Je n’avais aucun souvenir de ce qui s’était passé avant, mais de ma chute… Je sus que c’était le résultat de ma volonté de mettre fin à mon existence… Mais d’une certaine manière, j’avais survécu et désormais je me battais. Je me battais pour vivre. Pas pour moi, mais pour Flowey. Je ne savais plus si avant j’avais eu des amis, ou même une famille. J’étais seulement totalement perdu. Si je n’avais pas eu cette fleur pour garder un œil sur moi, j’aurais complètement abandonné et laissé les monstres faire ce qu’ils voulaient de mon corps. Pourtant… Pourtant…

 

 

« Pourquoi… Est-ce que je ne peux pas mourir… ? Pourquoi est-ce que je dois toujours revenir… ? Est-ce une malédiction… Qui m’interdit de rester en paix… Juste pour une fois… ? » Je me désolai contre le visage de Flowey.

 

 

Ce ne fut que lorsque je l’entendis renifler contre mon front, que je remarquai qu’iel pleurait aussi. Mes yeux se levèrent pour rencontrer les siens. Iel versait des larmes si petites qu’elles se transformaient en perles de glace. Si je n’avais pas été témoin de cela à ce moment, je n’aurais jamais cru qu’une chose pareille puisse exister. Flûte… Je réalisai soudain que j’avais pensé tout haut.

 

 

« Ne dis pas ça… » La voix de Flowey tremblait, son visage tentait de garder un semblant de calme, pourtant iel était sur le point de craquer à chaque seconde qui passait. « Si tu disparaît… Qu’est-ce je ferai… ? Qu’est-ce que je ferai sans toi ? »

 

 

Mes yeux étaient grands ouverts et des larmes brûlante coulèrent à nouveau sur mes joues rouges. Oh non… Flowey faisait de son mieux pour ne pas fondre en larme. Iel sanglotait, attendant que je lui réponde. Je l’avais blessé inconsciemment… Comment avais-je pus osé faire ça à mon seul, et unique ami ? Je pris son visage entre mes mains et plaquai mon front contre le sien.

 

 

« Flowey… Je… Je te demande pardon !! »

 

 

Ce fut à ce moment que ses traits s’affaissèrent et où iel éclata en sanglots, toujours appuyé contre moi. Je caressais son corps frêle, tout en murmurant des excuses et en couvrant ses pétales de baisers et de larmes salées.

 

 

« Je veux que tu vive, Frisk… Je veux rester à tes côtés, peu importe ce qui arrive, alors je t’en prie… Ne redis plus jamais ça… ! » Murmura la fleur.

  
« Je… Je te promets, Flowey… Que nous nous en sortirons. On partira d'ici... ensemble… » Arrivai-je à articuler entre deux spasmes.

 

 

Il nous fallu de longues minutes afin de nous ressaisir. Nous restâmes dans la neige, immobiles. Pleurer nous avait vidés de nos forces. Nous étions tous les deux épuisés. Je ne savais pas du tout comment passer au-delà de ces deux squelettes. Je devais trouver un autre moyen… Un autre chemin… Quelque chose qui m’éviterai de mourir encore une fois de par leurs mains.

 

 

« As-tu une quelconque idée pour pouvoir passer cette zone, sans un monstre pour nous tomber dessus… ? » Je posai la question au niveau de mon col. Flowey s’était caché afin de garder un peu de chaleur.

  
« Pas… Pas vraiment… Mais si tu vas dans les bois, tu pourrais te perdre et finir par mourir de froid… » Répondit-iel d’un ton léger et vaincu.

 

 

Je lâchai un soupir désespéré. Il devait forcément y avoir une autre solution… Je savais très bien que je ne pouvais les éviter de front, sans me prendre un os ou deux dans la manœuvre. Alors…  
Je posai un regard sur mon ami qui tremblait. J’avais tellement froid, et avoir pleuré n’avait rien arrangé du tout. Tous les deux, on était en train de sombrer dans le désespoir. Cependant… Penser au bien être de mon ami m’emplit de détermination. Je me levai donc, en chemin pour affronter à nouveau mon destin.

Je fis maintes tentatives afin de pouvoir enfin fausser compagnie à ces deux crânes ambulants. Je tentai de leur parler, une fois, mais je me suis fait tuer. Une autre fois, je cavalais à toute vitesse devant le plus grand des deux squelettes, néanmoins il m’avait eu. Et à une autre encore, je m’étais caché derrière l’un des innombrables arbres qui se trouvaient sur la route, hélas le froid mordant m’avait fait éternuer, et j’avais fini épinglé contre le chêne. J’en revenais à la même situation que Toriel. Toujours à trouver le bon moyen de passer au-delà de la mort qui me tombait souvent dessus.

Jusqu’à ce que je pensais avoir trouvé l’astuce pour m’en sortir, qui serait du même coup mon ticket de survie. Je m’étais caché dans les broussailles, pas très loin de mes ennemis. Flowey et moi grelotions tandis que la neige me brûlait les doigts avant de me les paralyser. Mince alors, je commençais à haïr l’hiver pour de bon. Pendant que je surveillais le plus petit des deux squelettes, j’essayais de caler mes mains gelée dans mes manches afin les protéger de ce temps glacial. Le squelette regardait les environs jusqu’à ce que le plus grand arriva. Surpris, le plus souriant des deux commença à avoir des sueurs froides. Il se courba à l’arrivée du grand squelette, il n’était visiblement pas de bonne humeur…

 

 

« Oh ! P-Papyrus… Ç-Ça ne va pas, Chef ? » Lui demanda-il en bégayant.

  
« Comment ça va ? Tu me demandes ce qui ne va pas ? » Cracha l’autre, complètement furax. « Je vois toujours mon frère qui laisse son poste à l’abandon, qui erre dehors à ne rien faire, et qui baille aux corneilles, voilà ce qui ne va pas ! Pour quelle raison, cette fois, n’es-tu pas au travail !? »

 

 

Ces deux là devaient sûrement avoir des relations fraternelles compliquées. L’autre squelette était sur le point de répondre, il avait l’air d’avoir peur. Il n’arrivait pas à trouver les bons mots pour tenter de formuler une réponse. Cependant son frère, étant bien peu patient, lui agrippa le col et le rapprocha de son visage. Son autre main, quant à elle, était serrée en un poing, prête à frapper son frère qui était suspendu dans les airs.

 

 

« Dit le moi. » Grommela-t-il, tout en détachant chaque syllabe.

  
«J-Je… Je pensais qu’il y avait un intrus. A-Alors je suis venu jeter un œil à la porte ! » Répondit-il à toute vitesse, tout en évitant de buter sur les mots. Il tentait, pendant ce temps là, de cacher sa tête dans son anorak moelleux.

  
« Un intrus ? Tu veux dire… Un humain ? » Le grand monstre était sur le point de frapper. Son coup s’arrêta dans les airs avant d’avoir atteint le visage affolé de son frère. Néanmoins, le petit squelette était toujours prisonnier de la poigne de fer du monstre.

 

 

Le jeune frère effrayé, qui ne sentit pas le coup venir, ouvrit les yeux avant d’acquiescer vivement la question de son frère.

 

 

« Mais… Mais je ne sais où l’humain est parti, j’ai vu ses traces de pas au niveau de la porte, mais elles ont soudainement disparu. Je… Je ne l’ai pas trouvé. »

 

« Bon dieu, Sans, t’es vraiment un raté !! Pour une fois qu’il y a un humain, tu n’es même pas foutu de l’attraper ! Il faut que je répare tes conneries. À. Chaque. Fois ! » Le ton de sa voix, quand il lui répondit, était aussi terrible que la force avec laquelle il fit valser son frère au sol. Le pauvre squelette fut à moitié assommé au passage. « Au moins… T’as enfin décidé de me prévenir à ce sujet. Je vais enfin pouvoir aller à la chasse ! De toute façon, si je ne peux pas compter sur toi pour capturer un humain, je finirai cette tâche moi-même et j’irai livrer cette créature à Asgore, notre Roi. Il sera certainement satisfait de mon travail et me laissera combattre les Humains à ses côtés une fois qu’on aura quitté cet endroit de merde ! J’aurai sûrement une résidence à sa cour une fois qu’il aura dominé le monde entier ! »

 

 

L’homme squelettique eut l’air réjoui à cette pensée, puis, il se souvint qu’il avait un interlocuteur qui l’écoutait. Un interlocuteur qui luttait pour se relever, tandis qu’il le regardait, complètement stupéfait. À cet instant, le plus terrifiant lança à l’autre un regard méprisable. Quand il acheva son monologue, ses traits étaient déformés par le dégoût.

 

 

« Et surtout, je serai enfin débarrassé de cette pathétique et paresseuse loque, qui me sert de frère. »

 

 

… Ouh là… C’était encore pire que ce que je pensais… Quelque chose dans le regard du squelette, qui était toujours à terre, me montrait clairement que les propos blessant de son frère l’avaient affecté. Pourtant il n’émit aucune protestation. Comme si il avait l’habitude de cette violence verbale.

 

 

« Grouille-toi, Sans. Ne me fais pas regretter de ne pas t’avoir fracassé le crâne. »

 

 

L’immense et menaçant monstre fit alors demi-tour, et partit sans même attendre que son frère ne se soit relevé. Pourtant, Sans arriva quand même à se mettre debout et tenta de rattraper son frère, qui était déjà loin. Même s’ils étaient partis, je ne quittai pas ma cachette avant de n’entendre qu’un silence de mort aux alentours, pendant un moment. La tension enfin relâchée, je pus enfin reprendre mon souffle. Je craignais tellement de faire le moindre bruit que j’avais cessé de respirer durant ce laps de temps.

 

 

« Tu crois qu’ils sont partis ? » Me demanda, d’une voix à peine audible, Flowey avant que sa tête ne surgisse de mon col et jetait des regards inquiets.

  
« À mon avis, oui… On ferait mieux de partir… »

 

 

Je n’avais jamais survécu au-delà de cette zone, pensai-je. J’espérais que cela continuerait ainsi le plus longtemps possible. Je m’extirpai de mon buisson avant de me secouer les cheveux, afin d’enlever les branches mortes qui s’y étaient accrochées. Je fis de même avec mes vêtements. Eux par contre, étaient seulement recouverts de neige collante et froide. Une fois que j’eus fini de m’arranger un peu, je m’aventurai prudemment sur la route pour finir par remarquer une étoile qui scintillait un peu plus loin. Je ne pus réprimer un sourire soulagé quand je m’avançai vers elle. Je pressai mes mains dessus, puis l’étreignis doucement. Elle devint une petite veilleuse après que je l’ai appuyé contre mon cœur. Cependant, elle n’avait nullement soigné les blessures que la boule de feux de Toriel, ainsi que les attaques d’autres montres, m’avaient infligé. Quand j’y pensai, mon corps me faisait mal de partout. Il était épuisé à force de fuir, ou d’être blessé… J’avais le corps assez fragile… Je songeais encore à la façon dont j’avais survécu à ma chute avec un corps aussi petit, et cassable… C’était sûrement le lit de fleur, en contrebas du gouffre, qui avait réduit l’impact de corps avec le sol, me sauvant ainsi la mise. Je ne voyais pas d’autres possibilités. La douce lumière, entre mes bras, était si apaisante. Elle apportait tant de réconfort à mon âme torturée, de même qu’à Flowey qui était émerveillé chaque fois qu’on avait la chance de contempler une de ses étoiles déchues.

 

 

« On devrait être en sécurité à partir de maintenant… Non ? » M’interrogea-Flowey en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens.

  
« Je ne sais pas, Flowey… »

 

 

Quand je décidai d’aller vers l’Est, je laissai l’étoile lumineuse dans mon sillage. J’espérais franchement de ne croiser aucun monstre en chemin. Quand cela arrivait, je leur échappais dès lors que je savais qu’il n’y avait aucune chance de gagner leur sympathie, et de survivre au combat par la même occasion. Mais au bout d’un moment, pendant que j’évitais une énième confrontation, je me rendis compte qu’il y avait deux ombres au-loin. L’une d’entre elle était plus petite que l’autre… Quand je m’approchai assez, je distinguai la charte de couleurs, qui les composait, de mieux en mi- Oh non, c’était de nouveau les deux frères squelettique ! Ils étaient manifestement en train de me chercher dans les environs. Ma respiration s’arrêta au niveau de ma gorge sous la panique. Je bondis sur le côté pour me réfugier derrière un arbre proche. J’avais senti, quelques millisecondes auparavant, que celui qui m’avait attaqué au début -Sans-, s’était retourné dans ma direction en entendant mes pas.

 

 

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? » S’informa Papyrus de sa voix habituellement sombre.

  
« N-Non, rien… Ça devait sûrement être un autre monstre qui passait par… » Répondit rapidement Sans quand il croisa le regard de son frère, juste avant de le fuir du regard. En voyant les traits de son frère se durcir, il eut la frousse.

  
« Ne nous fais pas perdre plus de temps, compris ? J’en ai bien assez perdu aujourd’hui. »

 

 

Sans acquiesça sans un mot, de la sueur perlait sur son crâne une fois de plus. Mince alors… Si je n’étais pas aussi terrifié à l’idée de mourir, j’aurais vraiment voulu l’aider. S’il était seul, et ne se sentait pas aussi oppressé, pourrait-il être gentil ? Et par gentil, je veux dire, assez pour ne pas me tuer en me voyant ?  
Je les suivis prudemment, et restais toujours sous le couvert des arbres jusqu’à ce que je les vis traverser une zone de neige plus sombre. C’était curieux de les voir marcher dans des directions différentes seulement pour atteindre l’autre côté. De plus, voir l’un des deux couvrir leurs traces après leur passage rendait leurs actions encore plus suspicieuses. Une foule de questions commençait à s’entasser dans ma tête. Après qu’ils furent un peu plus loin de la zone ténébreuse, ils cessèrent leur étrange comportement. Une fois qu’ils furent hors de ma vue je sortis de ma cachette, pour tenter de les suivre. Je préférais savoir où ils se trouvaient plutôt qu’ils ne me tombèrent dessus sans crier gare. Mais Flowey hurla soudainement dans mes oreilles :

 

 

« Ne marche pas ici, c’est piégé ! »

 

 

En entendant mon ami, je m’arrêtai avant même d’avoir pu faire un pas dans la zone, et reculai d’un pas. J’étais quelque peu dans un état de surprise et de perplexité, je fixais à mes pieds ce qui semblait être un casse-tête. Je n’avais aucun moyen de le contourner. La bordure d’arbre était derrière moi, et sur les côtés, deux vides formaient la falaise où je me situais. Je m’approchai un peu trop du bord, le vent souffla et me fouetta le visage au passage à cause des flocons qui volaient dans l’air. Le précipice qui s’étendait à mes pieds semblait m’hurler un appel silencieux, attendant presque que je saute dans le vide.

 

 

« Il faut que tu prenne le même chemin qu’eux… » Articula-Flowey en voyant mon visage empreint d’inquiétude. « Ne t’en fais pas, je vais t’aider. »

 

 

Ensemble alors, nous réussîmes à passer aux mêmes endroits que les squelettes, quoiqu’un peu plus lentement vu que je n’étais pas très sûr d’où m’aventurer sur cette zone dangereuse. Après quelques minutes, nous fûmes de l’autre côté du piège mortel, sans une égratignure.

 

 

« Merci beaucoup, Flowey ! » Je lui adressai un sourire plein de gratitude. « Tu a été incroyable. »

  
« Ce… Ce n’est rien, vraiment. » Iel détourna le regard, les joues empourprées sous les compliments que je lui adressais. « Bon, et bien… On devrait continuer à avancer… »

  
« Ouais, tu as raison. »

 

 

Sur ces mots, nous nous remîmes en route.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beaucoup de morts et de larmes.
> 
> http://heavenfell-au.tumblr.com/post/139156129834/we-will-get-out-together-a-speedpaint-made


	5. Doux Piège

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Je me dirigeais vers Snowdin… Mais pas sans avoir à affronter de nouveau les deux frères.

Durant les heures suivantes qui s’écoulèrent, je décédai un bon nombre de fois, que ce fut par les casse-têtes fatals ou les monstres. Il était difficile pour moi de survivre. Je ne comptais même plus le nombre de fois où je devais répéter la même chose à faire, du moment que je m’en souvenais. C’était le seul moyen que j’avais à disposition pour m’extirper d’une situation dangereuse, juste avant d’en retomber sur une autre un peu plus loin. Néanmoins, grâce à toutes ces morts, j’étais de plus en plus rapide dans mes actions. Les heures à lutter de manière désespérée devinrent l’affaire de quelques minutes seulement, me permettant ainsi de gagner un temps précieux. Flowey ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait, pourquoi j’étais aussi efficace. Mais au fil du temps, à force de déjouer différents pièges et à éviter les combats aussi facilement, iel comprit ce que j’avais enduré pour en arriver là. Iel ne put s’empêcher de se sentir mal pour moi. Je lui caressai tout doucement la tête.

 

« Ne t’inquiète pas, Flowey, ça va aller. Regarde, on a été plutôt rapide depuis le temps, non ? » Je lui adressai un sourire chaleureux. J’essayais de reprendre mon souffle même si l’air glacial me brûlait les poumons et la gorge.

« Il faut que tu te reposes… Tu as une tête à faire peur. » Me répondit mon compagnon en contemplant mon visage, tiré par la fatigue.

« Je dois le reconnaître… Je rêve d’un bon lit bien douillet, maintenant… » Plaisantai-je un peu.

« Tu penses que les monstres vont te laisser dormir ? » S’informa Flowey, le visage étant plus inquiet.

« Je l’espère… On mourra de froid si on ne trouve pas un endroit où nous incruster. » Assurai-je honnêtement. « On trouvera bien… Une cabane ou autre chose. »

 

Un peu plus tard, je continuai ma route jusqu’à me retrouver devant un pont interminable. Il semblait que j’avais fini par rattraper les deux squelettes, ils étaient de l’autre côté de la structure en bois. Je n’eus même pas le temps de revenir sur mes pas que déjà Sans me repéra et avertit son frère. L’immense squelette se retourna. Il fut tout d’abord surpris de voir un humain, mais seulement un peu. Son sourire narquois me révélait qu’il était fier et heureux. Je sentais bien que ça allait mal se passer.

 

« Alors c’est un humain… Bien joué mon frère. » C’était bien là le premier compliment que j’entendis sortir de sa bouche qui s’adressait à son frère. Sans blêmit, estomaqué, comme si son frère avait proféré la pire insulte jamais existé. Le grand squelette se tourna ensuite vers ma position avant de s’adresser à moi. «Humain. Tu dois être brave, ou complètement stupide pour te montrer ainsi devant nous. Tu ne passeras pas ce pont. Car moi, le Terrible Papyrus, vais te capturer et te livrer à la capitale. Le roi Asgore obtiendra donc ton ÂME et nous libérera tous. Nous pourrons alors prendre notre revanche tant attendue sur votre espèce. Maintenant. Si tu veux toujours nous faire face, vas-y et traverse ce pont… Mais permets-moi de t’avertir que tu n’aimeras sûrement pas ce qui arrivera ensuite. »

 

En me souvenant des nombreuses morts qu’ils m’avaient déjà fait subir, mon corps se mit à trembler. Papyrus avait croisé les bras, un rictus de défi sur le visage. Quant à Sans, il… En fait… Il était toujours nerveux et il tremblait encore du compliment qu’il avait reçu de son frère, alors il n’osait pas me regarder, de peur d’attirer l’attention de son frère sur lui. Je gardais mes mains serrées contre moi. Mince alors, je n’arrêtais pas de trembler comme une feuille. Et ce n’était pas à cause du froid, ou du moins pas entièrement... Flowey tentait de me calmer avec ses feuilles qui caressaient tendrement mon dos. Iel arriva à évacuer la peur et la tension qui s’étaient emparées de moi à ce moment là. Je pris une longue bouffée d’air qui gonfla un peu ma poitrine.

 

 

« Du calme… Garde ton sang froid… Ne fais rien de brusque qui pourrait les déchaîner. » Me conseilla la fleur quand je fis un premier pas sur le pont, avant d’en faire un autre, plus lent que le premier. Durant ce temps, aucun de nous, pas même les redoutables squelettes, ne nous quittâmes des yeux.

 

 

Mon cœur battait à toute vitesse. Je savais bien que dès que je serai suffisamment proche ils seraient en mesure de m’atteindre. Le rythme auquel j’avançais était lent et régulier, bien que ce ne fût pas conseillé je me hasardai à regarder en bas… Oh mon Dieu, j’étais complètement incapable m’imaginer combien de personnes -monstres en l’occurrence-  avait chuté ici bas. Je déglutis bruyamment quand j’étais à mi-chemin entre les deux côtés du pont. Je remarquai soudain des objets mortels qui arrivaient d’en haut et qui formaient le piège. Du feu, des lances, un fléau, un canon… Et un chien. Un chien blanc, enragé, attaché par une corde. Mon cœur se serra à sa vue. Si j’avais pu, j’aurais appelé PETA* devant tant de cruauté sur un animal.

Malgré la distance j’entendis le grand squelette ricaner. Il semblait fier de sa création. Bien que tout mon être m’hurlait de courir, je ne savais pas si je devais le faire à ce moment là.

 

 

« Tu devrais te dépêcher, trésor. Ou sinon tu vas te retrouver six pieds sous terre. » Me conseilla ironiquement Sans, suivi par Papyrus.

« Ce serait vraiment dommage d’échouer après être allé aussi loin, non ? »

 

 

Je me mordis les lèvres tellement j’étais frustré… Je devais courir, oui, mais ils me bloquaient le passage… Je n’avais aucun moyen de les éviter, ils allaient m’attraper pour de bon. Mais il fallait… Il fallait que je tente le coup… Ils avaient besoin de moi, mais en vie, hein ? Je ne risquais rien alors ? Je me préparai finalement à courir vers eux et à vendre chèrement ma vie. Le grand squelette hurla « C’est parti », et déclencha tous les pièges.

Je courus afin d’éviter les flammes qui dansaient dans ma direction, avant que le feu ne commença à dévorer les planches de bois qui constituaient la structure. Durant ce laps de temps, il se mit à pleuvoir des lances. Je me jetai à terre et les évitai de justesse. Deux d’entres elles avaient manqué de m’empaler, une autre se perdit dans les abysses sombres qui s’étendaient en-dessous du pont. Je me relevai à toute vitesse quand j’en entendis une se planter avec un bruit mat dans le bois, juste entre mes jambes. Je me retournai vivement et vis un canon, paré à faire feu, dirigé dans ma direction. Je bondis en avant et glapis, évitant ainsi le tir qui atteignit la position où je me situais quelques secondes plus tôt. Ce n’était pas encore fini. Le chien battait l’air et tentait de me mordre. Je m’immobilisai et le contemplai… Bon sang, j’avais tellement mal pour lui. Le canon tira alors une nouvelle fois. Je me plaquai seulement au sol pour éviter le boulet de canon, lancé à pleine vitesse, qui m’avait pris pour cible. Mais il percuta la corde où était attachée la pauvre bête, et la rompit en deux par la même occasion.

 

« Non !! » hurlai-je quand je vis le chien qui commença à chuter. Je me précipitai aussitôt vers lui, ignorant totalement les frères qui étaient, quant à eux, complètement choqués. Ils ne bougèrent pas d’un pouce, trop occupés à comprendre le bazar qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

 

 

Je chopai l’extrémité de la corde cédée pour sauver l’animal, mon autre main, quant à elle, serrait fermement la rampe du pont qui était constituée du même matériau.

Je me sentais maintenant tiré vers le fond, avec pour seuls choix de laisser tomber le chien ou de lui sauver la vie. S’il n’y avait pas ce maudit canon pointé vers moi j’aurais eu une chance. Le canon se préparait à tirer un autre projectile. Je regardai la pauvre bête qui couinait, puis mon ami terrorisé.

 

« Pardon Flowey… Désolé. » Soufflai-je avec regret.

 

Le froid commençait à me paralyser les membres. Je n’allais bientôt plus avoir la force de faire quoi que ce soit. Pas même sauver l’animal, ou de continuer à m’accrocher à la balustrade. Je puisai alors dans ma volonté et dans les maigres forces qu’il me restait pour lancer le chien et le ramener du côté que je cherchais à atteindre depuis un moment. Il atterrit sur Sans, qui bascula en arrière, et s’enfuit derrière Papyrus, couinant et tremblant. L’immense squelette s’approcha du bord du précipice et me fixait, curieux de voir ce que j’allais faire, condamné comme je l’étais. Le feu se propageait toujours, il avait déjà ravagé une bonne partie du pont. Je sentis qu’il allait se rompre, tout comme mes bras tétanisés. Je tins Flowey fortement contre mon cœur, et fermai les yeux. Mes dernières forces s’étaient envolées. Je lâchai la rambarde, le canon fit feu, mais j’évitai le boulet sans le vouloir… Je chutai dans les ténèbres des abysses. La terreur m’avait saisi, je poussai un cri long, aigu et strident.

 

C’était la fin, hein ? Je devrai encore tout recommencer… Quand je traverserai de nouveau ce fichu pont, je ferai en sorte que le canon ne tire pas sur le chien… Être capable de faire quelque chose de bien pour une fois me réjouit, même si cela signifiait que mon cher ami et moi-même, dûmes perdre la vie… Je savais que je n’aurai pu continuer à avancer si je ne l’avais pas fait.

Je sentis soudainement des racines entourer ma poitrine, alors que d’autres se dirigèrent vivement vers la paroi du gouffre. Elles s’enracinèrent et creusèrent profondément dans les faibles anfractuosités que la roche offrait déjà. La violence de l’arrêt m’arracha un cri. Je levai les yeux au-dessus de moi. Je respirais faiblement et j’avais le vertige car ma chute avait volé une bonne partie de l’oxygène que mes poumons contenaient avant. Flowey planta encore quelques racines dans la falaise avant de m’étudier, ma respiration haletante l’inquiétait.

 

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

 

Je n’arrivais pas à le croire. Je n’arrivais pas à croire que Flowey venait de nous sauver la vie. Nos deux corps s’arrachaient à l’abîme, mais ils étaient trop loin du sommet pour espérer gagner la surface à la force de mes bras, déjà épuisés. Essoufflé, j’enlaçai Flowey.

 

« Et toi… Ça va ? » M’enquis-je en retour, alarmé en voyant ses traits se tordre. Iel n’allait pas bien du tout.

 

Iel émit un petit rire. De la sueur coulait sur ses tempes.

 

« J’ai connu mieux. Je l’admets… On n’a pas beaucoup de temps devant nous… Mes forces, sont infimes et elles s’amenuisent facilement… »

 

En fait, c’est surtout que mon compagnon ne pesait rien comparé à moi. Iel considéra la hauteur, comme si iel cherchait à estimer l’énergie qu’il lui faudrait utiliser pour nous ramener là-haut. Les racines se serrèrent d’avantage autour de mon abdomen, me faisant gémir et recroqueviller autour de Flowey qui avait déjà entamé son escalade.

 

« Je te demande pardon, Flowey… » Murmurai-je mais iel secoua la tête.

« Ne t’en fais pas, Frisk… Tu as bien fait. » Iel m’adressa un sourire chaleureux, puis poursuivit son ascension du précipice.

 

Les secondes s’écoulèrent et je sentais bien qu’iel repoussait ses limites. Iel s’essoufflait, suait, et tremblait. Ses racines continuaient à escalader la falaise pendant ce temps. Quand, un craquement sinistre attira mon attention, je levai la tête en direction du pont. Il s’était brisé en deux et l’une des deux moitiés tombait directement dans notre direction. On allait se faire écraser et balayer.

 

 

« Flowey !!! » Hurlai-je de terreur.

 

À mon cri, Flowey tracta sur ses racines et nous écarta de la trajectoire du pont juste avant que ce dernier ne s’écrase contre la paroi. Une fois arrivés au sommet, on roula et on s’effondra ensemble dans la neige. Mes bras endoloris étaient autour de mon ami quand je me mis en boule. Je protégeai son corps chétif avant de cesser tout mouvement. Nous étions tous deux à bout de souffle. Je cherchais à me reprendre. Le surplus de stress que j’avais subi me tendait tellement que je ne pouvais plus faire quoi que se fut, à part respirer. Je ne bougeais pas, immobile sur la poudre froide et blanche. J’étais si soulagé d’être en vie. Oh, tellement soulagé. Je retournai sur le dos et étendis mes deux bras loin de moi. J’inspirai profondément puis je gloussai. Ce petit gloussement devint un rire. Un rire frais et sincère. Mon hilarité joyeuse était si forte que la fleur ne fut pas épargnée. Iel explosa de rire à son tour et s’affaissa sur mon abdomen, incapable de reprendre son souffle.Je l’étreignis et couvris son visage de gentils bisous.

 

 

« Tu es incroyable, Flowey ! Tu as réussi ! Merci, merci mille fois ! » Je pouffais encore, mais me calmai doucement. Mon front était appuyé contre le sien, j’avais les yeux fermés. « Tu es un cadeau du ciel. »

« Ce n’était rien, vraiment… Tu m’as toujours protégé du mieux que tu le peux, et je… J’avais besoin de te rendre la pareille. »

 

 

Oh, cette fleur était vraiment adorable. Je n’aurais pas pu rêver avoir meilleur ami dans ces conditions. Une fois avoir récupéré, je me remis sur mes jambes et secouai la neige collée dans mes cheveux et à mes vêtements. Flowey, pendant ce temps là, revint à sa place habituelle. Je réalisai soudain que j’avais oublié Sans et Papyrus, qui étaient là quelques instants auparavant. Je sursautai et scrutai les environs avec affolement pour y trouver… Personne. Il y avait juste des empreintes sur la route en neige.

 

 

« Écoute, Frisk. » La voix de Flowey me ramena à la réalité. « Ne suis ces traces, d’accord ? Ils… Tu sais… Ça pourrait t’emmener dans un endroit dangereux… De plus, j’ai l’impression qu’ils sont, peut être, en train de chercher ton corps en bas de la falaise. »

« C’est vrai, tu as raison. »

 

 

Je décidai alors de suivre simplement la route enneigée. Comme je m’y attendais, les traces de pas se poursuivaient dans les bois, cherchant presque à aller à l’endroit, supposé, où j’avais disparu. Au moins, cela me faisait gagner un peu de temps. Ainsi donc, je continuais à avancer. Au bout d’un moment je remarquai la lueur d’une lumière au loin. Une ville ! Il y avait une ville ! Un sourire de soulagement se dessina sur mes lèvres. J’en n’oubliai quasiment ma place dans ce monde. Je remarquai, tout à coup, un panneau sur ma gauche. « Bienvenue en Enfer » y était écris dessus en lettres rouges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les petites fleurs ont des forces cachées ! Je le sais, Flowey me l’a montré !
> 
> * Pour ceux qui ne comprennent pas ce sigle (People for the Ethical Treatment of Animals), il s'agit d'une association protectrice envers les animaux, l'équivalent de la SPA en France.
> 
> Et une image:http://heavenfell-au.tumblr.com/post/139376838554/you-rolled-over-your-back-and-opened-wide-your


	6. Douce Ville

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cette ville est adora- heu… attendez, oubliez ça.

Le mot "Enfer" était écrit en rouge, par-dessus un autre mot. Je plissai des yeux et devinai le nom Snowdin, en dessous. Super. On faisait suffisamment preuve de bonté envers moi en m’écrivant ce qu’il se passait ici. L’une des autres étoiles tombées du firmament attira mon attention, elle était située devant une boutique. Je sondai les lieux et vis qu’il y avait des monstres, proche de là où je me situais. Je restais à l’affût, de peur d’être de nouveau attaqué… Pourtant la seule chose qu’ils firent, quand je passais près d’eux, fut de me jeter un regard froid. Est-ce qu’ils étaient obligés de ne pas m’affronter lorsque j’étais dans l’enceinte de la ville...? Quand je remarquai que c’était le cas je me calmai un peu, rassuré. J’avançai tranquillement vers l’étoile de SAUVEGARDE et fis la même chose qu’auparavant : la maintenir pendant un instant contre mon cœur, jusqu’à ce que la lumière éclatante ne devienne plus qu’une petite lueur. Je me sentais vraiment pas bien, j’étais gelé et affaibli après tout ces événements… En voyant mon expression épuisée et souffrante, Flowey jeta un regard à mes blessures, mal à l’aise.

 

« Je ne comprends pas… » Articula-t-iel, perdu dans ses réflexions pendant que ses yeux examinaient une de mes nombreuse ecchymoses, coupures et brûlures. « Normalement, les humains peuvent récupérer des attaques magiques grâce aux SAUVEGARDES, au repos et aux objets, mais toi… Toi non. Pourquoi cela ? »

 

Je réfléchis un moment.

 

« Je ne sais pas, Flowey… Je n’en ai aucune idée. Je croyais que c’était normal parce que je ne suis pas un monstre… » Murmurai-je en retour. « Les humains, comme moi, ne possèdent pas de magie, pas vrai ? » Lui demandai-je tout en ne quittant pas des yeux l’étoile qui luisait calmement entre mes bras.

« Les humains aussi possèdent de la magie, d’après ce que j’ai vu de mon existence… Mais c’est très faible. Tu as seulement un corps plus résistant aux attaques comparé à nous. » Me répondit Flowey avant de garder le silence un moment. Son regard était maintenant, lui aussi, fixé sur l’étoile. Iel resta encore un moment dans ses pensées, puis reporta à nouveau son attention sur moi. La fleur parla ensuite doucement, un sourire d’encouragement peint sur le visage. « Alors… J’espère seulement que tu récupèreras très bientôt, Frisk. »

 

Je lui soufflai un petit « Merci » en effleurant sa tête. J’errai alors dans la ville dans l’espoir de trouver un endroit où passer la nuit. Je tentai de parler à quelques habitants, leurs réactions furent soit de m’ignorer, soit ils me menaçaient malgré la gentillesse dont je faisais preuve. À dire vrai… Je devais m’y attendre. Je considérai le magasin pendant un temps, avant de jeter un œil à mon portemonnaie. Je souris, soulagé d’y trouver quelques pièces d’or à l’intérieur. Mais… Je remarquai qu’il y avait aussi une auberge. Je craignais de ne pas avoir assez pour acheter des objets _et_ pour me reposer. Mes jambes étaient douloureuses à force de marcher et de fuir. Afin d’obtenir quelques informations, j’entrai dans la boutique et regardai les différents articles proposés. J’arrivai à échanger quelques mots avec la vendeuse, qui fut suffisamment gentille pour m’informer des dernières nouvelles ici bas – après lui avoir donné une pièce ou deux, ce qu’elle exigeait. De plus, j’appris que l’hôtel appartenait à sa sœur. Fabuleux !

 

« Y a-t-il un moyen de sortir d’ici ? » Interrogeai-je aimablement à la femme lapin, tout en espérant ne pas avoir à céder d’autres pièces pour ces informations si précieuses.

 

Elle esquissa un demi-sourire diabolique tandis que ses yeux me scrutaient de la tête aux pieds.

 

« Il y a, en effet, une solution… Mais elle ne va pas te plaire, ça c’est certain. » Dit-elle. « As-tu entendu parler du roi Asgore ? » J’acquiesçai en silence. « Bon. Tu sais qu’il a besoin de sept ÂMES pour briser la barrière, non ? » Je secouai la tête. « Oh. Tu ne sais pas. Eh bien. Pour le moment il en a six, et tu es le septième humain assez stupide pour tomber ici. Ce qui fait qu'on est impatients que tu ailles le rencontrer, car il pourra enfin nous libérer et détruire votre prénommée Humanité qui vous est si chère. En attendant, on va seulement être obligés de continuer à vivre notre vie de merde, imposée par notre roi. Autre chose à ajouter ? »

 

Je cherchai à trouver quelque chose à lui répondre. Je l’ai seulement regardé droit dans les yeux, la bouche entrouverte, sans qu’aucun son n’en sorte. Elle semblait alors sur le point de me dire de partir.

 

« Je suis navré que vous aillez à subir tout ça. » Ai-je finalement achevé.

 

Ma déclaration la choqua, tellement au point qu’elle en perdit la voix. Après quoi, elle resta figée et me vit quitter les lieux.

Une fois sorti, je me dirigeai directement vers l’auberge qui se situait à ma gauche, juste à côté du magasin. J’espérai que ce n’était pas trop cher. Ou du moins, que ça irait seulement pour la nuit, si ? Je devais sûrement avoir asse-

 

« Ça fera 80PO. »

« Pour… Une nuit ? » Déglutis-je difficilement en répondant, je manquai presque de tomber par terre quand j’entendis le prix. Je priai, dans mon fort intérieur, que c’était une blague.

« Hein hein. »

 

Un filet de sueur froide coula sur ma tempe. Je regardai à l’intérieur de mon portemonnaie… J’avais environ 50PO… Je me retins de pleurer.

 

« Qu’y a-t-il ? » S’enquit la femme lapin, tout en arquant un sourcil.

« Je… Je n’ai pas assez… » Ai-je tristement consenti.

« Alors je ne peux rien faire pour toi. »

 

Je le savais. Accablé, je soupirai.

 

« Je comprends… Au revoir. » Dis-je poliment avant de retourner vers la porte d’entrée.

 

Le froid mordant me saisit à nouveau en sortant et un frisson glacé parcouru mon dos. Comment un hôtel pouvait-elle être aussi cher ? Ce n’était pas comme si il y avait beaucoup de touristes dans le coin. Le fait d’avoir aussi peu d’argent me fit regretter mes actions précédentes. Peut être que si j’avais tenté un peu plus d’être amical avec les monstres que je rencontrais lors de mes combats, à la place de fuir, j’aurais pu avoir plus de pièces et payer. Mes jambes étaient sur le point de lâcher à tout moment… Cependant, je me rappelai ce que la première femme lapin m’avait dit : il y avait un snack-bar. Oui, je pourrai alors manger un morceau et m’asseoir. Ce sera toujours mieux que rien du tout. Je scrutais les environs, j’espérai qu’aucun monstre ne m’avait pris en chasse. Tout d’abord, il fallait que je sonde les lieux, afin de ne pas être pris en traître au cas où je devais fuir. C’est ainsi que, durant les heures qui suivirent, je découvris des maisons, des gens et autres choses diverses et variées. Mais quand je ne pus supporter plus longtemps la faim, la fatigue ou le froid, je revins sur mes pas. En voyant le snack-bar "Chez Grillby", je me mis à courir.

 

« Pitié, faites que je puisse manger au moins un morceau… » Priai-je pour moi-même avant d’ouvrir la porte et de me glisser dans le bâtiment.

 

En entrant, une bouffée d’air chaud me fouetta le visage. Cette sensation était vraiment agréable. Tellement au point que le brusque changement de température me fit frissonner de satisfaction. Je regardai l’intérieur et reconnus quelques monstres que j’avais déjà rencontré. En particulier les chiens de garde royaux. Parmi eux, il y en avait qui m’avaient tué, à cause de mon ignorance à savoir comment les affronter, les autres eux avaient fini par apprécier mes caresses, quand j’eus appris combien ils étaient sages. En les voyant, je souhaitai les caresser un peu plus, mais ma sécurité passait avant pour le moment. J’avançai alors droit devant moi, vers le bar, pendant que les montres des lieux me lançaient des regards froids ou curieux. Un homme avec un costume chic s’y trouvait derrière et essuyait négligemment un verre qu’il tenait entre ses mains. Le plus étonnant chez ce monstre fut le fait qu’il était composé uniquement avec du feu… De plus, pour ne pas dire étrange, les couleurs des flammes qu’il arborait étaient assez peu communes. Elles étaient dans les tons bleus et violets.

 

« Bonjour messieur, » Commençai-je en m’asseyant sur un des tabourets situés devant moi. Mon action me permit d’attirer son attention. « Je peux avoir quelque chose à manger, s’il-vous plaît ? »

 

L’homme redressa ses lunettes en haut de son nez -inexistant- afin de mieux me détailler… Et il ne sembla nullement surpris de voir un humain. C’était plutôt le fait d’être poli avec lui qui amplifia le feu au sommet de sa tête. Je le vis partir dans les cuisines situées à l’arrière. Une fois hors de mon champ de vision, je gardai toujours un œil attentif à ce qu’il se passait autour de moi pour ne pas me faire surprendre si quelqu’un voulait engager un combat avec moi. Pourtant, après quelques minutes d’attente, je m’assoupis sur le comptoir et utilisais mes bras en guise d’oreiller. Flowey me tapotait la joue avec l’une de ses feuilles, me demandant doucement de me réveiller. Je montrai ma désapprobation en gémissant un peu, puis frottai mon visage encore à moitié endormi avant de me rasseoir à nouveau face à Grillby. Ah ! Depuis combien de temps attendait-il que je me réveille ? Je grimaçai un peu, gêné et m’excusai ensuite, mais il n’avait pas l’air de m’en tenir rigueur. Il me remit un plateau où se trouvaient un hamburger et des frites. Sentir l’odeur chaude et appétissante de la nourriture juste sous mon nez me fit saliver. Oh, j’avais tellement faim. Je payai la somme d’argent qu’il me demandait suivi d’un «Merci». Ses flammes brillèrent plus fort avant qu’il ne s’en aille. Quel homme gentil dans ce monde cruel et mortel. Je croisai les yeux de mon ami, le regard rempli de soulagement et de joie. Je pris ensuite le plateau et m’installai à une table où je m’assis juste à côté de la fenêtre. Flowey descendit de mon épaule et commença à m’observer tandis que je retirai le papier d’emballage de l’hamburger. Quand je remarquai son regard soutenu, je ne pus réprimer un sourire en le contemplant.

 

« Hé, tu ne veux pas manger quelques frites ? » Lui suggérai-je avec un de mes sourires accueillant, et chaleureux qui faisait fondre n’importe qui. Au final, il fut efficace sur mon ami qui ne put s’empêcher de rougir. Iel cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, intrigué et surpris.

« Je... J’ai le droit ? » Me demanda-t-iel en retour, comme s’iel avait imaginé ou mal entendu ce que j’avais dit.

 

J’hochai la tête, mon sourire toujours emprunt sur le visage. Je pris une frite et la lui tenais afin que Flowey puisse manger. Au début, iel ne bougea point, mais après, iel se mit à ramper pour se rapprocher. Iel souffla dessus pour ne pas se brûler avant de l’engloutir d’un coup, à ma grande surprise. Un ricanement nerveux me monta à la gorge, j’aurai fait n’importe quoi pour qu’il n’en sorte pas… J’échouai lamentablement.

 

« Qu’est-ce qu’y a ? » S’enquit Flowey, confus, avant de réaliser que je me moquais de ses agissements. « Arrête de rire, ce n’est pas drôle ! » Ronchonna-t-iel. Iel croisa ensuite ses feuilles comme si elles étaient des bras. Bon dieu, cette petite créature était si adorable.

« Oh, je te demande pardon, » M’excusai-je entre deux rires alors que j’enlevai une larme au coin de l’œil. « Mais c’est trop mignon la façon dont tu manges. » Je pris une profonde inspiration pour me calmer et regardai mon ami. Iel rougissait à vue d’œil. Était-ce de la honte, ou de l’embarras ? Je pris dans chacune de mes mains une bouteille de ketchup et de moutarde avant de les lui présenter. « Ketchup ou moutarde ? » Quand une pensée me traversa l’esprit. « Une minute… Manger du ketchup, ce n’est pas une forme de cannibalisme pour toi ? »

 

Flowey fut tellement choqué par ma question qu’iel s’étouffa avec sa salive. Iel se mit à tousser pendant que je m’excusais et lui demandai si iel allait bien, complètement paniqué.

 

« Elle te vient d’où, cette question ? » M’interrogea-t-iel quand iel put de nouveau parler, sa voix resta tout de même rauque. Son petit visage était rouge à force d’avoir toussé. Je pris un verre d’eau et le penchai assez afin que mon ami puisse boire le contenu à sa convenance.

 

« Vraiment désolé… J’essaie encore de comprendre comment tu fonctionnes. » Répondis-je, tracassé. Ma bonne étoile soupira, soulagé d’avoir retrouvé sa douce voix.

« Écoute, Frisk, je peux manger ce que je veux, tout comme toi. Et pour répondre à ta première question, je voudrais du ketchup si cela ne te dérange pas. En effet, je bois le sang des miens. »

 

Sa dernière phrase manqua de me faire exploser de rire et de nous faire remarquer. Je faisais de mon mieux pour me calmer, mais c’était douloureux. Flowey savourait des yeux ma souffrance. Quelle douce vengeance. Après un moment, je repris mon souffle et décidai enfin de verser la sauce choisie sur le papier kraft, en signe de capitulation.

 

« Merci, Frisk. » Me lança Flowey. Iel prit ensuite une frite et commença à mettre son plan en marche : la tremper dans le ketchup avant de l’avaler.

 

On partageait tout deux la nourriture et on la savourait pleinement quand la porte du snack-bar s’ouvrit. Au départ, je n’y prêtai aucune attention, cependant, quand les nouveaux clients passèrent à côté de moi et s’avancèrent vers le bar, je levai les yeux pour voir qui étaient les nouveaux venus. Je me pétrifiai et me raidis lorsque je reconnus leurs silhouettes : c’étaient Sans et Papyrus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je m’en veux tellement pour ce qu’il va arriver ensuite.
> 
> Et voici une petite image de fin de chapitre : http://heavenfell-au.tumblr.com/image/141032554349


	7. Doux Papillon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Je ne m’attendais pas du tout à ça.

À ce moment là je n’avais qu’une envie, fondre et disparaitre dans le banc où j’étais assis. Heureusement, le siège sur lequel je me trouvais était assez large pour qu’ils ne puissent pas me voir là où je me situais. J’étais soulagé de ne pas avoir pris celui en face de moi. Quand Flowey remarqua aussi les frères squelettiques, iel manqua de s’étouffer avec le morceau de hamburger qu’iel avait dans la bouche. Ils s’assirent tous les deux devant le comptoir, ils avaient l’air fatigués. Je me penchai un peu pour mieux les voir. Papyrus appuyait un de ses bras sur le bar, l’autre contre sa hanche. Sans, lui, était avachi sur le bar et reposait sa tête dessus. Seule sa poitrine, qui se soulevait lentement, me permit de savoir qu’il dormait. Le frère le plus menaçant échangea quelques mots avec le barman qui fit repartir l’homme de feu dans la cuisine. Ah, il semblerait qu’ils étaient là pour se restaurer, tout comme moi. Bon sang. Aussi tendu qu’un arc, je me rassis et fixais silencieusement Flowey.

 

« Ils t’ont vu ? » S’enquit-iel, angoissé. Je secouai la tête pour lui répondre. « On ferait pas mieux de partir ? ».

 

Je pris quelques secondes de réflexion pour estimer combien mon corps était à bout, en pensant d’abord à mes jambes. Je n’étais pas préparé à repartir dans cet état, cela m’aurait sûrement attiré des problèmes par la suite. Je me rapprochai de mon ami et lui murmurai.

 

« Ils ne prendraient pas le risque de se battre dans un lieu public, non ? » L’interrogeai-je.

« Non, mais ils pourraient te traquer et t’attraper dehors… » Soupira-t-iel en retour.

« Ok… On finit juste de manger puis on s’en va. »

 

C’est ce que nous fîmes. Flowey était déjà repu alors je finis ce qu’il restait. Je nous servis un dernier verre d’eau que nous partageâmes. Une fois paré à quitter les lieux, je pris Flowey dans mes bras et iel revint à sa place habituelle en rampant. Après s’être installé, je me poussai vers l’extrémité du siège et inclinai la tête pour m’assurer qu’ils ne regardaient pas dans notre direction. Oh putain, je manquai presque de me faire choper par Papyrus qui regardait les alentours, mais il dirigea son attention sur Grillby qui revenait avec un plateau où se situaient leurs commandes.  Juste avant de me faire pincer. Sans se réveilla et grommela de contentement en voyant la nourriture. Chaque frère prit sa sauce favorite, le plus grand pris le ketchup, le plus petit de la moutarde. Je trouvais amusant de connaître leurs goûts, enfin aurais trouvé si je n’étais pas aussi paniqué. Je profitai de l’opportunité qu’ils mangeaient pour quitter le banc et me faufiler dehors, ne remarquant même pas que le plus petit des frères s’était retourné quand je passai la porte pour atteindre l’extérieur, un rictus sur le visage.

 

« On a eu chaud ! » Commenta Flowey une fois que nous étions sortis, le froid soudain commença à nous faire trembler. J’étais déjà en train de frictionner les bras pour ne pas perdre ma chaleur, quand je regardai les alentours. Les ténèbres grandissaient petit à petit. « Tiens. Il commence à faire nuit. »

 

J’étais ahuri. Ça faisait déjà un jour que j’avais quitté Toriel ? Je n’avais pas fait attention à l’heure à cause de ma lutte acharnée pour survivre… Ce n’est pas comme si j’avais une montre, ou quoi que se soit d’autre pour garder un œil sur l’heure. Je regardai mon portemonnaie, chagriné de ne pas avoir assez d’argent pour dormir dans une chambre… Le froid devenait de plus en plus mordant. Si mordant que j’avais l’impression d’avoir des fourmis de partout. J’éternuai bruyamment.

 

« Est-ce que ça va ? » S’enquit Flowey qui tremblait. Il semblerait qu’iel savait ce qu’éternuer voulait dire. Je frottai mon nez gelé du dos de la main en gémissant un peu.

« Allons… Juste trouver un refuge avant qu’il ne fasse trop noir… » Suggérai-je pendant que je m’éloignais des éclairages  extérieurs du snack-bar à pas lents.

 

Peu de temps après, je passai devant les maisons de cette ville, guidé par les lumières émanant de celles-ci. Une qui était exilée des autres, du côté ouest attira mon attention. Elle était grande, en plus d’être à l’écart et était dotée de deux boites aux lettres. L’une était vide, l’autre était tellement chargée de lettres qu’on les voyait ressortir de cette dernière. Je pouffai légèrement. Il semblerait que quelqu’un était très apprécié ici, pas vrai ? Je continuais alors mon excursion dans le noir, avançant  en direction du bois. Je finissais par me perdre à l’intérieur de celui-ci. Il y avait une toute petite clairière, encerclée par les chênes et qui se trouvait pas très loin de la rivière. Comme une cachette, connue d’une personne seulement quand celle-ci veut avoir un peu de solitude. J’apercevais seulement la neige qui reflétait le peu de lumière qui restait, je voyais assez pour discerner les limites de la zone dégagée. À part cela, j’étais incapable d’apercevoir ne serait-ce que la rivière, ou ce qui se situait à cause des couleurs sombres des arbres environnants. Je m’assis au centre de la zone.

 

« Est-ce qu’on va dormir ici ? » Lança Flowey en s’extirpant à nouveau de mon col, où iel s’était réfugié.

« On n’a pas tellement le choix, j’en ai peur… C’est vraiment dommage que je ne puisse même pas faire un feu. Tout est si… Froid et humide… » Répondis-je alors que j’observais les petites tâches sombres dans la neige. Ça devait sûrement être des petites branches enfouies dans la neige. Je m’accroupis au sol et rapprochai mes jambes contre ma poitrine. « J’espère seulement… Qu’on tiendra la nuit. » Achevai-je d’un ton sincère.

« On va tenir le coup, Frisk. Tu as suffisamment de détermination en toi pour le faire. » Les paroles de Flowey me rassurèrent. Bien que je ne pouvais rien voir, je sus qu’iel souriait à son timbre de voix. Je tendis une main vers sa tête pour caresser doucement ses pétales.

 

Nous nous souhaitâmes tout deux « bonne nuit », Flowey se terra ensuite à nouveau dans mon pull tandis que je m’installai sur la neige, serrant mes jambes contre moi pour garder mon petit compagnon au chaud. La fatigue qui pesait au niveau de ma tête était si lourde au point que le froid ne me gênait même plus autant que ça. Je m’endormis en une poignée de secondes.

 

Quand je me réveillais, j’étais frigorifié jusqu’à l’os. Bien que j’étais bleu et que je tremblais, j’avais eu assez de chance d’être encore en vie. J’avais mal de partout à cause des péripéties récentes et le froid n’améliorait pas mon état. Flowey frotta doucement une des ses feuilles contre ma joue. Je levai les yeux dans sa direction et lui souris faiblement.

 

« Coucou. Comment ça va ? » M’enquis-je lentement avant de m’asseoir.

« Tu m’as tenu chaud cette nuit alors j’ai bien dormi. » Sourit-iel en retour, bien reposé. Son visage se teinta ensuite d’inquiétude tandis qu’iel pencha sa tête vers la mienne. « Et toi ? Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Je ne sens plus mes pieds et j’arrive à peine à sentir mes mains. » Je ricanai un peu, puis baillai. « Est-ce qu’on peut… Attendre encore un peu avant de nous remettre en route ? Je ne suis pas encore paré à être de nouveau pourchassé toute la journée… » Me hasardai-je en regardant le paysage d’un œil vague. Je me grattai la tête, mal à l’aise.

« Ça ne me dérange pas… C’est juste que… C’est pour toi que je m’inquiète. En restant comme ça, tu pourrais tomber malade. »

 

J’étais, en effet, trempé par la neige fondue. Je devais m’y attendre un peu en fait. Je geignis de désagrément, puis je sentis Flowey frictionner ses feuilles contre ma peau glacée, iel fit de son mieux pour me procurer un peu de chaleur même si son action était quelque peu inutile. En voyant mon ami agir ainsi je ne pus m’empêcher de sourire.

 

« Je te remercie beaucoup d’être aussi attentionné, Flowey. Tu es un vrai ange gardien. » J’avais une main sur ses feuilles quand je flattai mon ami. Iel rougit d’un seul coup et les retira de ma main avant de les replier et de détourner le regard.

« Arrête ça. » Objecta-t-iel avec une voix qui semblait se voulait être boudeuse, mais elle montrait seulement à quel point iel était embarrassé.

 

Je pris Flowey soigneusement entre mes mains et l’amenai contre mon cœur. Je sentis son corps frêle se tendre pendant un instant… Pour se détendre complètement. Je caressais ses pétales délicatement pendant que je levais les yeux au ciel. Malgré les ténèbres qui s’étendaient, il me semblait qu’il y avait des étoiles qui brillaient faiblement. C’était vraiment étrange, en considérant qu’il devait normalement faire jour. Ce souterrain qu’était l’Underground était vraiment intriguant de toutes les façons possibles. Si cet endroit n’était pas aussi abject, j’aurais adoré rester là-bas et découvrir tous les mystères qu’il regorgeait. Je lâchai un soupir à peine perceptible. Voir ces étoiles factices apaisait pourtant mon esprit torturé. La brume, qui sortait de ma bouche par à-coups me fit penser à des nuages dans ce décor. Je me sentis soudain happé par la nostalgie… Le ciel me manquait, je ne me souvenais pas à quoi il ressemblait alors. Il s’avérait qu’il apparut dans un flash de souvenirs, sans que j’aie été capable de saisir une image de ce qu’il était vraiment. Pendant un bref instant j’avais l’impression d’être à la maison. Tout ça parce que les éléments qui me surplombait me semblaient familiers. De plus, j’ai enduré pas mal de situations horribles depuis que j’avais chuté ici-bas. Je me demandai comment était la vie à la surface, si les humains aussi étaient aussi diaboliques. Était-ce pour cette raison que je souhaitais autant disparaître ? Mon cœur pesait maintenant tellement lourd dans ma poitrine, si bien que j’aurais voulu pleurer tant j’avais mal. Mais à la place, née de cette douleur, un puissant désir commença à germer de plus en plus fort en moi. Je fermai lentement les paupières et pris une inspiration entre mes lèvres à peine entrouvertes. Une mélodie sortit de ma poitrine, Flowey regardait les étoiles et ne remarqua ma mélancolie. Ma voix était douce et emprunte d’émotion.

 

(La chanson ci-dessous appartient à Dekomia, la [voici](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ViHjFvJTfps))

 

« Let's set fire to the rain

 

For all the crying souls

 

Dead inside, broken to the core.

 

 

 

Let's set fire to the rain

 

For all the forgotten

 

That were left behind

 

 

 

Let's set fire to the rain

 

Let's set fire to the rain

 

Let's set fire to the rain... »

 

Je laissai ensuite place au silence. Les paroles était venues toutes seules. Peut être avais-je l’habitude de chanter ce genre de chansons. Cependant, cela inquiéta la petite fleur qui tourna sa tête dans ma direction, iel se fichait bien de masquer son inquiétude ou non à mon égard. Mes yeux étaient toujours levés vers le firmament, je me faisais violence pour ne pas pleurer, je baissai alors mon regard vers mon ami angoissé, je lui adressai un sourire que je voulais rassurant.

 

« Je vais bien. C’est seulement… Je crois bien que je me suis juste souvenu de quelque chose en regardant ces fausses étoiles. » Eus-je le temps de prononcer avant que Flowey et moi grimaçâmes en entendant des bruit de pas derrière nous. Je fis volte face, le souffle court. Ils nous avaient retrouvés.

 

« Je me demandais à qui appartenait une voix aussi belle. » Commença le petit squelette qui souriait. Il se trouvait à côté de son frère qui éloigna une branche trop proche de son visage. « C’est triste de voir que c’est l’humain qui la possède. »

 

Je me remis sur mes pieds à toute vitesse après avoir lâché mon compagnon. J’avais quelque peu du mal à rester debout à cause de la douleur et du froid, situés au niveau de mes jambes, mais je tins bon. Ils ne me quittaient pas des yeux, l’un avec un sourire triomphant que je connaissais bien, l’autre avec les sourcils froncés.

 

« Tu avais raison alors… Cette créature n’est pas morte au final. » Continua Papyrus d’un ton sombre, tout en continuant de me transpercer du regard.

 

Créature ? Oh. Ils me considéraient sûrement comme un animal. Je levais les mains avec lenteur devant moi, faisant des mouvements de haut en bas du plat de la main comme si cela pouvait les calmer.

 

« Pitié, je ne veux combattre personne… Je… Je veux seulement quitter cet endroit avec mon ami. » Articulai-je doucement, mais j’étais incapable de contrôler la peur qui s’insinuait dans ma voix malgré mon acharnement à la faire taire. « Je… Je vais même aller voir le roi Asgore pour ça et peut être que - »

« Et tu penses vraiment qu’on va croire à tes mensonges et te laisser partir ? Qui sait quelles sont tes vraies intentions ? » Répliqua le plus grand tout en me fixant avec un regard et un sourire plein de mépris. « Qu’est ce qui nous dit que tu n’es pas une aberration des humain qui aspire à détruire notre espèce en tuant notre roi ? Nous ne laisseront pas une telle chose arriver, d’autant qu’il a de grands projets concernant notre libération et notre revanche sur l’Humanité ! »

 

Sur ces mots, Papyrus se rapprocha à pas lents, je reculai alors d’un pas et rapprochai mes bras vers moi sous l’effet de la panique.

 

« Non, pitié, je… »

 

Je ne savais pas quoi dire pour ma défense. Je n’arrivais pas à me souvenir comment les humains étaient. À chaque fois que j’y pensais, je ne me sentais pas bien c’est tout. Mais il devait sûrement avoir des humains bons comme moi, je n’étais tout de même pas l’unique personne parmi eux à être miséricordieuse ! Des os se formaient dans les airs, je sursautai de terreur en les voyant. Je devais dire quelque chose, n’importe quoi mais vite.

 

« Je ne ferai de mal à personne, je le jure…!!! »

 

Je me figeai quand la main du grand squelette forma un poing, l’autre quant à elle tenait un os. De sa main libre, il fit un geste comme si il tirait sur quelque chose. Mon âme sortit de ma poitrine et la sensation cuisante m’arracha un gémissement. Je levai les yeux dans sa direction, sa couleur habituellement rouge vif, était pâle. Elle était fissurée et avait l’air d’être dans un état de faiblesse extrême, comme si un millier de personnes avaient marché dessus et cherchaient à la broyer. Les deux frères gardèrent le silence et l’étudièrent pendant quelques secondes. Flowey observait la scène, iel ne savait plus quoi faire.

 

« Frisk ! » Cria-t-iel affolé.

« Ça va aller…! Ils… Si je meurs, je ne leur saurai plus d’aucune utilité, pas vrai… ? …. Pas vrai ? » Répétai-je tandis que Papyrus levait son bras qui tenait le fémur. Soudain, il le lança droit sur un des côtés de mon âme. Ce qui arrivait à mon âme n’était que le pauvre reflet des dommages sur mon corps : j’étais empalé par l’os.

 

L’attaque m’arracha un hurlement et je tombai sur mes genoux, trouvant à peine la force d’appuyer mes mains sur le sol enneigé pour me redresser. En levant un peu les yeux, je remarquai des taches de sang, qui goutait sur la poudre blanche et froide. Je ne pouvais pas avoir l’habitude de cette douleur… Non, elle était trop forte pour que quiconque puisse y être habitué. Ma vision s’était brouillée, et les battements de mon cœur résonnaient maintenant dans mes oreilles. Flowey cria mon nom et disparut rapidement dans le sol pour éclore à nouveau devant moi tandis que le squelette préparait une nouvelle fois une attaque, qui aurait effacé mon existence pour de bon. Mais iel était en travers de leur route. Sans un avertissement mon défenseur forma un cercle de graines blanches et les lança en direction des squelettes. Papyrus se protégea avec une cage thoracique qui s’était matérialisé devant lui. Sans évita simplement les projectiles, mais avoir été menacé l’avais apparemment mit hors de lui car il leva la main vers la fleur, qui n’avait pas finit de balancer ses attaques sur eux. Son corps de fleur fut entouré par la magie rouge et soulevé dans les airs.

 

« F… Flowey ! » M’égosillai-je tout en levant une main affaiblie vers mon ami.

« Frisk ! Frisk, sauve-toi ! » Eut-iel le temps de hurler avant d’être projeté dans toutes les directions par Sans. Iel se blessa et hurla chaque fois que son petit corps s’écrasait contre le sol ou un arbre. Je perdis d’abord la voix quand je vis l’affreux spectacle qui se déroulait sous mes yeux, mais je commençai à m’époumoner, de supplier Sans d’arrêter tout en tentant de me mettre debout pour lui sauter dessus. Mais j’échouai seulement de manière lamentable et je chutai lourdement sur le sol, la douleur insupportable au niveau de mon ventre me clouait au sol. Le petit squelette ricana en voyant cette scène.

 

« ARRÊTE ! JE T’EN PRIE ARRÊTE,  NE- NE LUI FAIS PAS DE MAL !!! NON !!! »

 

J’étais désarmé, étendu là avec une blessure ouverte et en train de perdre du sang. Les yeux inondés de larmes. Sans cessa enfin quand il ne put plus entendre un son provenant de la fleur, il laissa tomber sa petite forme à quelques pas de l’endroit où je me trouvais. Bouleversé et secoué de tremblements, je rampai avec difficultés vers mon ami.

 

« Flowey…? » Articulai-je lentement. Aucune réponse… Je me forçai à m’asseoir sur mes genoux et utilisai mes mains pour prendre délicatement son corps meurtri et labouré. Je vis seulement son visage sans vie quand je le tournais vers moi. « Non… Non… Non… ! Flowey, non… ! Non ! NON !!! » Je fondis en larmes et tins ce qu’il restait de son corps contre mon cœur, ignorant complètement mon âme qui était toujours hors de ma poitrine. Je continuai de crier après mon ami, même si les tremblements et les sanglots me serraient à la gorge. « Reviens ! Par pitié, reviens !!! Je t’en supplie !!! »

 

Mais iel ne reviendra pas.

 

Iel avait disparu.

 

 

Parti.

 

Une violente douleur me saisit de partout. Au début, je pensai que c’était l’un des deux squelettes qui m’avait attaqué, mais quand la douleur me fit relever la tête, je remarquai qu’ils n’avaient pas bougés. Ils m’observaient seulement, étonnés de me voir aussi dévasté par la disparition de la créature. Mon âme en forme de cœur était prête à se déchirer, mes PV avaient réduit jusqu’à 2.

 

Que se passait-il ? Que se passait-il ? Mon esprit embrumé continuait de se le demander.

 

Un moment à peine, je savourais ce moment de tranquillité avec mon ami le plus cher et à présent, iel était parti… à jamais…

 

Et c’était de ma faute. La douleur était insupportable, je me repliai sur la fleur sans vie, qui n’était plus qu’un simple bouton d’or lacéré. Je ne pouvais pas… Non… J’étais incapable de le supporter. Je devais retrouver mon ami. Je ne pouvais pas laisser Flowey partir. Je ne pouvais pas vivre sans sa présence. Iel était quelqu’un que je considérais comme un gardien, un guide, un confident, un veilleur… Mon meilleur ami.

Je me tournai, anéanti, vers mes agresseurs.

 

« Je vous en prie, tuez-moi ! Je… J’ai besoin de Flowey ! J’ai besoin de mon ami ! Par pitié achevez-moi … !!! » Les implorai-je tout en sanglotant tandis qu’ils se regardaient l’un et l’autre en silence, comme s’ils se demandaient quoi faire. Ils n’avaient pas besoin de prononcer un seul mot pour se comprendre, cela ne leur pris pas longtemps pour échanger leurs intentions jusqu’à ce qu’ils m’observèrent, alors que j’étais toujours à terre.

« Et pourquoi ferait-on ça ? » Répondit Sans tout en haussant les épaules. « Après tout, tu es tout ce dont on a besoin. Et cette mauvaise herbe était en travers de notre route. »

 

Mon âme ne cessa pas de se fissurer, ce qui les alarma. Je tombai lourdement sur le côté. À cause de ma blessure, j’étais déjà en train de mourir. Et cette autre attaque que j’avais reçue de…De qui ? Qui m’avait attaqué auparavant ? Je baissai les yeux vers mon âme bientôt explosée… Une graine blanche. C’était une des graines blanches de Flowey qui m’avait transpercé et infligé des dommages. Sans le vouloir, un petit sourire soulagé étira mes lèvres. Au final, même dans la mort, mon ami trouvera toujours le moyen de m’aider. Grâce à son acte désespéré, je n’étais plus qu’à 1PV. 1PV qui m’empêchait de revenir en arrière... Mais pas pour longtemps.

 

Je retrouverai bientôt mon cher ami.

 

« Vite, l’humain est en train de mourir ! » S’exclama le grand squelette quand il s’avança vers moi à grands pas.

 

Je ne voulais pas lâcher le corps sans vie de Flowey. Mais quand Papyrus agrippa mes cheveux et m’éloigna de mon ami, j’hurlai et tentai vainement de riposter.

 

« LAISSEZ-MOI MOURIR !!! LAISSEZ… LAISSEZ-MOI MOURIR, JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE ! » Je ne cessais pas de m’insurger tout en m’accrochant à l’avant bras de mon assaillant, dans l’espoir d’atténuer la douleur au niveau de ma tête. Pendant ce temps là, les deux squelettes m’empoignaient pour m’emporter loin de cet endroit, là où se trouvait encore mon ami. « FLOWEY !! FLOWEYYYY !!! » 

 

J’hurlais sans pouvoir m’arrêter, pleurant et souffrant en même temps tandis que les frères échangeaient des ordres. Je tentai encore une fois de contre-attaquer… Mais à ce niveau, c’était complètement inutile. En effet, je commençai à me sentir affaibli et épuisé. J’étais sur le point de mourir. Quand il remarqua mon silence soudain, Sans dit quelque chose à son frère. Je pensai qu’il l’avait dit tant sa voix était devenue floue, tout aussi bien que ma vision.

 

« Amène-le à l’étoile de SAUVEGARDE avant que ça ne crève ! »

 

Je sombrai ensuite dans les ténèbres pour de bon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis tellement horrible ! JE TE DEMANDE PARDON FLOWEY !!!
> 
>  
> 
> Je vous remercie pour vos kudos, après tout ce travail, ça fait vraiment chaud au cœur !
> 
> J'ai aussi une petite question pour vous : est-ce que vous voulez une traduction de "Fire to the Rain" ? Faites le savoir en commentaire.


End file.
